Queen Chrysalis
On-Screen Appearance Reveal Princess Mi Amor Cadenza will fly down to the stage, Then Chrysalis will reveal herself. Special Attacks Neutral B - Changeling Chrysalis will summon a Changeling. Changelings can fly around and attack opponents. If you summon one in front of an opponent, It'll disguise itself as him/her and do his/her attacks except for B moves. Chrysalis can only summon one Changeling Side B - Cocoon Chrysalis will trap an opponent in a green cocoon. the opponent can shake left and right to get out of it. Chrysalis can attack the cocoon 3 times until it breaks. Like her Changeling, Chrysalis can trap only one opponent in only one cocoon. Up B - Changeling Flight Chrysalis will soar up super high and flutter her wings. Chrysalis can dive downwards if you press down. Down B - Love Feeding Chrysalis will inhale like King DeDeDe, But instead of inhaling an opponent, She inhales the opponent's "love" which makes him/her weaker. Chrysalis can make her Changeling drain the opponent's love too. Final Smash - Princess Mi Amor Cadenza Chrysalis will disguise herself as Princess Cadence. She can put an opponent under a hypnosis spell. Chrysalis can control the opponent by pressing B, then pressing another button. If only one opponent is present, Chrysalis will burn a green fire around him/her and instantly KO him/her by dropping him/her through the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: What?! Star KOSFX: (Long Scream) Screen KOSFX: AH!! Taunts Up: I am Queen Chrysalis! Ruler of the changelings! Sd: (Hisses) Dn: All of Lawl will bow down to me! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (As Princess Mi Amor Cadenza) Mine! All Mine! (Evil Laugh) Victory 2: (Singing) This day has been just perfect~ Victory 3: (Has the opponent in a cocoon) Lose/Clap: (Looking down in defeat) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MLP Logo Victory Music This Day Aria Instrumental Kirby Hat Chrysalis' Hair and Crown Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Royal Wedding Cake Pawlette Swaps *Default *King Sombra colors (Red) *King Thorax colors (Green) *Nightmare Moon colors (Blue) *Icy (Winx Club) colors *Discord colors *Celestia colors *Cadence colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Unlockable Characters Category:X Horniness Category:YouTube Poops Category:Equestria Category:Personal Picks Category:Villains Category:Video Movesets